unitsfandomcom-20200215-history
Gravitational constant
.]] The gravitational constant denoted by letter G'', is an empirical physical constant involved in the calculation(s) of gravitational force between two bodies. It appearslaw of universal gravitation, and in Albert Einstein's . It is also known as the '''universal gravitational constant', Newton's constant, and colloquially as Big G. It should not be confused with "little g" (g), which is the local gravitational field (equivalent to the free-fall accelerationFundamentals of Physics 8ed,Halliday/Resnick/Walker, ISBN 978-0-470-04618-0 p 336), especially that at the Earth's surface. Laws and constants According to the law of universal gravitation, the attractive force (F'') between two bodies is proportional to the product of their masses (''m''1 and ''m''2), and inversely proportional to the square of the distance (inverse square law) (''r) between them: : F = G \frac{m_1 m_2}{r^2}\ The constant of proportionality, G'', is the gravitational constant. The gravitational constant is perhaps the most difficult physical constant to measure to high accuracy. . A lengthy, detailed review. See Figure 1 and Table 2 in particular. In SI units, the 2010 CODATA-recommended value of the gravitational constant (with standard uncertainty in parentheses) is:P.J. Mohr, B.N. Taylor, and D.B. Newell (2011), "The 2010 CODATA Recommended Values of the Fundamental Physical Constants" (Web Version 6.0). This database was developed by J. Baker, M. Douma, and S. Kotochigova. Available: http://physics.nist.gov/constants 02-Jun-2011 21:00:12 EDT. National Institute of Standards and Technology, Gaithersburg, MD 20899. : G = 6.67384(80) \times 10^{-11} \ \mbox{m}^3 \ \mbox{kg}^{-1} \ \mbox{s}^{-2} = 6.67384(80) \times 10^{-11} \ {\rm N}\, {\rm (m/kg)^2} with relative standard uncertainty , or 1 part in 8,300. Dimensions, units, and magnitude The dimensions assigned to the gravitational constant in the equation above—length cubed, divided by mass, and by time squared (in SI units, meters cubed per kilogram per second squared)—are those needed to balance the units of measurements in gravitational equations. However, these dimensions have fundamental significance in terms of Planck units: when expressed in SI units, the gravitational constant is dimensionally and numerically equal to the cube of the Planck length divided by the product of the Planck mass and the square of Planck time. In natural units, of which Planck units are a common example, ''G and other physical constants such as c'' (the speed of light) may be set equal to 1. In many secondary school texts, the dimensions of G are derived from force in order to assist student comprehension: : G \approx 6.674 \times 10^{-11} {\rm \ N}\, {\rm (m/kg)^2}. In cgs, G can be written as: : G\approx 6.674 \times 10^{-8} {\rm \ cm}^3 {\rm g}^{-1} {\rm s}^{-2}. G can also be given as: : G\approx 0.8650 {\rm \ cm}^3 {\rm g}^{-1} {\rm hr}^{-2}. Given the fact that the period ''P of an object in circular orbit around a spherical object obeys : GM=3\pi V/P^2 where V is the volume inside the radius of the orbit, we see that : P^2=\frac{3\pi}{G}\frac{V}{M}\approx 10.896 {\rm\ hr}^2 {\rm g\ }{\rm cm}^{-3}\frac{V}{M}. This way of expressing G shows the relationship between the average density of a planet and the period of a satellite orbiting just above its surface. In some fields of astrophysics, where distances are measured in parsecs (pc), velocities in kilometers per second (km/s) and masses in solar units , it is useful to express G'' as: : G \approx 4.302 \times 10^{-3} {\rm \ pc}\, M_\odot^{-1} \, {\rm (km/s)}^2. \, The gravitational force is extremely weak compared with other . For example, the gravitational force between an and one meter apart is approximately 10−67 newtons, while the between the same two particles is approximately 10−28 newtons. Both these forces are weak when compared with the forces we are able to experience directly, but the electromagnetic force in this example is some thirty nine (i.e., 1039) greater than the force of gravity — roughly the same ratio as the compared to a microgram mass. History of measurement The gravitational constant appears in , but it was not measured until seventy one years after Newton's death by Henry Cavendish with his Cavendish experiment, performed in 1798 (''Philosophical Transactions 1798). Cavendish measured G'' implicitly, using a torsion balance invented by the geologist Rev. John Michell. He used a horizontal torsion beam with lead balls whose inertia (in relation to the torsion constant) he could tell by timing the beam's oscillation. Their faint attraction to other balls placed alongside the beam was detectable by the deflection it caused. Cavendish's aim was not actually to measure the gravitational constant, but rather to measure the Earth's density relative to water, through the precise knowledge of the gravitational interaction. In retrospect, the density that Cavendish calculated implies a value for G of 6.754 × 10−11 m3 kg−1 s−2. The accuracy of the measured value of ''G has increased only modestly since the original Cavendish experiment. G'' is quite difficult to measure, as gravity is much weaker than other fundamental forces, and an experimental apparatus cannot be separated from the gravitational influence of other bodies. Furthermore, gravity has no established relation to other fundamental forces, so it does not appear possible to calculate it indirectly from other constants that can be measured more accurately, as is done in some other areas of physics. Published values of ''G have varied rather broadly, and some recent measurements of high precision are, in fact, mutually exclusive. . Section Q (pp. 42–47) describes the mutually inconsistent measurement experiments from which the CODATA value for G'' was derived. In the January 5, 2007 issue of ''Science (page 74), the report "Atom Interferometer Measurement of the Newtonian Constant of Gravity" (J. B. Fixler, G. T. Foster, J. M. McGuirk, and M. A. Kasevich) describes a new measurement of the gravitational constant. According to the abstract: "Here, we report a value of G = 6.693 × 10−11 cubic meters per kilogram second squared, with a standard error of the mean of ±0.027 × 10−11 and a systematic error of ±0.021 × 10−11 cubic meters per kilogram second squared." The GM product The quantity GM—the product of the gravitational constant and the mass of a given astronomical body such as the Sun or the Earth—is known as the standard gravitational parameter and is denoted \scriptstyle \mu\! . Depending on the body concerned, it may also be called the geocentric or heliocentric gravitational constant, among other names. This quantity gives a convenient simplification of various gravity-related formulas. Also, for celestial bodies such as the Earth and the Sun, the value of the product GM is known more accurately than each factor independently. Indeed, the limited accuracy available for G'' often limits the accuracy of scientific determination of such masses in the first place. For Earth, using ''M⊕ as the symbol for the mass of the Earth, we have : \mu = GM_\oplus = ( 398 600.4418 \plusmn 0.0008 ) \ \mbox{km}^{3} \ \mbox{s}^{-2}. Calculations in celestial mechanics can also be carried out using the unit of solar mass rather than the standard SI unit kilogram. In this case we use the Gaussian gravitational constant which is k''2, where : {k = 0.01720209895 \ A^{\frac{3}{2}} \ D^{-1} \ S^{-\frac{1}{2}} } \ and : A\! is the astronomical unit; : D\! is the mean solar day; : S\! is the solar mass. If instead of mean solar day we use the sidereal year as our time unit, the value of ''ks is very close to 2π (k'' = 6.28315). The standard gravitational parameter ''GM appears as above in Newton's law of universal gravitation, as well as in formulas for the deflection of light caused by gravitational lensing, in Kepler's laws of planetary motion, and in the formula for escape velocity. See also *Dirac large numbers hypothesis *Accelerating Universe *Gravity expressed in terms of orbital period *Lunar Laser Ranging Experiment *Cosmological constant *Gravitational coupling constant *Strong gravitational constant Notes References * E. Myles Standish. "Report of the IAU WGAS Sub-group on Numerical Standards". In Highlights of Astronomy, I. Appenzeller, ed. Dordrecht: Kluwer Academic Publishers, 1995. (Complete report available online: PostScript; PDF. Tables from the report also available: Astrodynamic Constants and Parameters) * External links * [http://physics.nist.gov/cgi-bin/cuu/Value?bg Newtonian constant of gravitation G] at the References on Constants, Units, and Uncertainty * The Controversy over Newton's Gravitational Constant — additional commentary on measurement problems *The Gravitational Constant Category:Celestial mechanics Category:Gravitation Category:Fundamental constants